


Feed the Author!!

by ladyflame_uk



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Original
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe I've been out too long in the sun,<br/>but this is just a bit of fun!!<br/>An ode to reviews...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed the Author!!

**Author's Note:**

> This original poem was inspired by PEJA's comment in the post script at the WWOMB website... this is all your fault, I'm blaming you!! I make no excuses for my quirky sense of humor!!

** **

** Don't you see,  **

** a review, or comment,  **

** is a fanfiction author's fee!! **

 

**So just in case you didn't know,**

**this is eFiction,**

**so back to the top of the page you should go...**

 

**The review link you should click;**

**you don't have to make it long,**

**it can be short, and quick!!**

 

**For sooner updates, you really oughta,**

**comment more, or write reviews...**

**tweek the muse, and Feed The Author!!**

 


End file.
